


12:24 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl griped about him obtaining the wrong lunch for her.
Kudos: 1





	12:24 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl griped about him obtaining the wrong lunch for her after a villain injured him earlier.

THE END


End file.
